pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (The Ultimate Zone Genesis 2005 Style)
The Ultimate Zone Genesis 2005's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Patty Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Rosie (Caillou) *Joy - Lyndsay (MySims) *Sadness - Elsa (Frozen) *Disgust - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Fear - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bing Bong - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Love a Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Ura Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Meg - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *3 Year Old Meg - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Chicken Boo (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Angel (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Funny (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jordan - Jay Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jordan's Anger - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Beebee (MySims) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Teacher's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Teacher's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Little Miss Sunshine (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Jane Darling (Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Lovelitchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Cucumber (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Kyle McBride (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Patrick Monahan (Train) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Nat Peterson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Rita and Runt (Animaniacs) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (The Ultimate Zone Genesis 2005 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Ultimate Zone Genesis 2005 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Ultimate Zone Genesis 2005 Style) - Lyndsay Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Ultimate Zone Genesis 2005 Style) - Elsa We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Ultimate Zone Genesis 2005 Style) - Ariel Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Ultimate Zone Genesis 2005 Style) - George Wilson My Bad *Inside Out (The Ultimate Zone Genesis 2005 Style) - Lowly Worm Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Ultimate Zone Genesis 2005 Style): Patty Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (The Ultimate Zone Genesis 2005 Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Elsa from Disney's Frozen.png|Elsa as Sadness Ariel.jpg|Ariel as Disgust Lowly Worm.jpg|Lowly Worm as Fear Patty Spacebot.png|Patty Spacebot as Riley Andersen Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Bing Bong Category:The Ultimate Zone Genesis 2005 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG